Distraction
by PirateCaptainArthur
Summary: Matt has been playing games non-stop for almost 3 days, and now Mello finally had enough. MattxMello, two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to do this, that's all. There will only be this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Matt growled loudly as he yet another time died in his game. This was the tenth time he had died – and in the same level, the same place, every single time. It was driving him crazy! He turned the black PSP off and looked around in the room full of technology stuff. Nothing had happened at all on the screens. Everything was quiet, not even a single sound. Without thinking, Matt turned the PSP on again and started the game level over.<p>

_Hours later.._

"Matt!" Mello opened the door roughly and walked in, looking furiously at the gamer. "Why the hell aren't you picking up, when I'm calling you?"

"..." Matt didn't answer. He probably didn't even listen. All he did was playing that game. In a few, but very long seconds, the only sound was the game's small noises.

"Are you still playing that stupid game?" Mello sighed and sat down next to the red haired man, pulling out a bar of the usual chocolate. He quickly took a bite and glances over at the PSP screen. "Have you been playing that game for 3 days straight without making any progress?"

Matt still didn't answer. Whenever he played any sort of game, it was like the outside world would disappear. Like he became a part of the game. He was a gamer after all, Mello's technology geek. But he hadn't been talking to him at all the last three days, because he had been busy with his game.

"Still not answering, huh?" Mello sighed and took another bite of his chocolate. He looked at the gamer's very concentrated face. "Matt," he said and smirked, moving closer to the other man and placing the chocolate bar on a table near by, next to the computer with a screen with no movement at all.

Still no answer from Matt. Suddenly Matt smiled widely and threw both his arms up in the air, like a little kid wanting to be picked up, at the same time as he yelled "Yees!". He glanced at Mello through the goggles he always wore. "Hey," he said shortly and returned to the PSP screen, continuing playing the game after making to the next level.

Mello quickly moved a bit away as the other man's arms was up in the air. He looked kinda shocked at him for several seconds, while the stupid game noises started again. He sighed and slowly got up. "Guess I have to do it, right?" He glanced back down at Matt and walked in front of him, very slowly letting the black jacket fall to the ground, so he now only stood in his usual leather clothes, were the top-thing showed the middle of his stomach.

"Dammit.." Matt didn't even look up as the chocolate eating freak. No, he just kept playing his game, starting the level over.

Mello rolled his eyes and slowly unzipped the black leather top-thing, letting it fall to the ground, to the black jacket. He now only stood in his usual black leather pants, red leather boots and the necklace with the cross around his neck. "Maaatt," he said in a seductive voice and smirked lightly.

Matt just kept playing his game, now feeling the urge to smoke. But not even that could stop him from playing the game.

Mello's smirk quickly fainted when there still was no response from the gamer. He sighed and quickly took off his belt, throwing it aside and nearly hitting one of the many computers in the room. He looked at the red haired man's face and finally smirked again, very slowly unbuttoning his own black leather pants. He leaned down and took off the red leather boots, throwing them aside as well, this time hitting one of the computers and knocking it over, breaking it. "Oops.." Mello looked at the now broken computer and very slowly back at Matt.

As soon as Matt heard the crash, he turned the PSP off and looked at the broken computer. He sat still with the PSP still in his hands, looking at the broking computer. He quickly stood up, holding the PSP in the left hand and looked at Mello through the goggles. "What the hell, Mello?" he yelled angrily, like he just died in his game again. "Why the fuck did you brake the computer?"

Mello looked angrily back at the gamer, still only wearing the unbuttoned black leather pants. "It wasn't me! It was my boots!" he yelled back and crossed both his arms over his chest, quickly looking angrily back. Breaking a computer would get him to turn off his games but not Mello stripping?

"But you threw the boots, didn't you?" Matt finally noticed how little clothes the blonde was wearing and his angry expression quickly disappeared. "Oh.." He slowly removed the goggles and threw them on the couch, along with the black PSP.

"Well.. Yearh, maybe.." Mello still looked away like a spoiled teenage girl and didn't look back at the gamer. "But it's your fault for playing that stupid game for 3 days straight, you know."

Matt leaned forward and gently kissed the chocolate loving blonde on the cheek, smirking. "I'm sorry. You should only ask next time," he said as he grabbed the other man's wrist and dragged him towards another room.

Mello blushed lightly when he felt the other man's lips on his own cheek. When he was dragged to the other room, he tried to get away, but couldn't. "Noooo! I don't wanna!" he yelled.

"Of course you want to. Why else would you take off your clothes?" Matt dragged him in to the room and threw him on the small bed, smirking.

"B-because!" Mello was silent for a few seconds, before he sighed and looked at the red haired man. "Okay fine, maybe I do want to.."

"That's what I thought." Matt smirked and very slowly closing the door, smirking.


	2. In The Bedroom

**A/N: Yes, I decided to make a 'in the bedroom' chapter. Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>There was only very little light in the bedroom. It was night after all and the now closed door stopped any light from coming into the room.<p>

Mello pulled himself a bit up from the soft bed with his elbows and kept his attention on the red haired, his blue eyes seeking to lock themselves at the gamer's dark blue ones. He was already pretty much naked himself, only wearing the black leather pants and the cross necklace. Matt, on the other hand, wasn't.

Matt moved his hand up to his other and pulled the black glove down, removing it slowly as he approached the blonde. His dark blue eyes quickly locked themselves at the half undressed man's beautiful blue ones. The other glove followed down the gamer's arm and was soon to be found lying on a random spot on the floor. Without wasting another second of getting undressed, his arms moved down and his hands grabbed around the edge of his red and black striped shirt, before he pulled it up, revealing his surprisingly muscular over body. The shirt followed the gloves down onto the floor, a bit away from them though, since he was approaching the blonde.

Even though he knew the red haired wanted to do it himself, Mello pulled his black leather pants down his hips along with his boxers, until his arousal was exposed. It only took a look at the gamer's body and he would get excited in a split second. That was how much he loved the man... body and personality.

Matt gave the blonde a quick look up and down, enjoying every little part of the skinny body. He felt himself close to just jumping on the man at the sight of the rising member. Only a second later, his lower parts started to rise as well, making his dark pants grow tight around his crotch. He could barely take the tightness. It was just too much. He bend down and unzipped the black boots, before he slipped out of them, kicking them to another part of the room.

Finally he made it to the other man. He couldn't and he wouldn't waste another second. He just quickly slipped out of his pants and boxers, revealing his own rising arousal. He placed his hands on the blonde's thighs and pulled them up, as he leaned over him, his eyes locked down at Mello's beautiful blue ones.

Mello stared up at the other, his legs slowly wrapping themselves around his waist and pulled himself a bit up. He desperately wanted the gamer. He shortly bit down on his lower lip, before he snaked his arms around the red haired's neck and pulled him down to himself. Their lips met a second after in a soft kiss, that quickly evolved to a feverish one, tongues playing around in the blonde's mouth.

Matt let the feverish kiss continue, his tongue teasing playing around with the other's. He moved his one hand down the bare thigh until he reached what he searched for; the entrance. Without waiting another second, he pushed two fingers inside the ring of muscles. He used his skilled fingers from playing too many games to move around inside the blonde, making the man moan in nothing but pleasure into his mouth. But the feverish kiss only continued and became more hot from that. The gamer's fingers scissored gently to loosen up the ring, preparing the man for what would soon enter him.

After several long moments, Mello slowly pulled away from the feverish kiss in need of air and in the fact that he was ready. He moaned a few more times, before he spoke. "Matt... I'm ready," he said in between soft and light pants and moans.

Matt wasted not a single second before he pulled the fingers out. He placed both his hands down on the bed, his eyes locked down at the other man's beautiful ones. He replaced his hips a bit to make his own rising member being placed in front of the entrance, the tip just lightly touching. "Ready?" he asked just to make sure, so he wouldn't hurt his lover too much.

Mello nodded shortly and tightened his legs around the red haired just a bit, his face turning light red at the feeling of the member against his entrance. He was ready, more than ready. He was desperate. Desperate for Matt.

Without wasting another second, Matt slowly started pushing his member into the blonde, making both men moan in nothing but pleasure at the feeling. Matt's hands tightened around a little of the sheets, his mouth opening a bit to let out a few more moans, before he gently started moving. His hips bucked back and forth, thrusting gently into the mafia boss. He started gentle, trying to find that one spot that would make the other scream in pleasure.

It didn't take him long to find that spot. And when he did, he bucked his hips hard and fast, his member hitting the spot and, as expected, making the blonde scream the gamer's name in pleasure.

Mello arched his back the second the spot inside him was hit. He felt the thrusts getting faster and harder, the member inside hitting that same spot over and over again, making him scream and moan loudly in nothing but pure pleasure and lust.

It hadn't been more than a few minutes, before both of them were close to their climax. Mello tried to hold back his release but failed immediately and came, sending a shiver through his body and covering the males' stomachs with the white substance, his entrance tightening around the throbbing member inside him.

Matt couldn't hold back any longer. With a last thrust into the blonde, he came, filling the mafia boss with the white substance. A minute or so after, he slowly pulled out and placed himself down onto the bed with a heavy sigh, his chest going up and down quickly as he panted.

Mello shivered for a long time as the white substance filled inside him and when the member was pulled out. He didn't move for a few seconds, trying to catch his breath, but he quickly rolled over on his side and cuddled into the red haired's warm body. A satisfied smile spread across his face and his eyes slowly closed, when he felt an arm being wrapped around him to keep him close.

He opened his eyes shortly to look up at the gamer, the smile not leaving his face. He kissed the bare chest gently, before he snuggled up close to the man, moving even closer and pressing his own naked body up to Matt's. He was silent for just a few more moments, before he opened his mouth and said in a soft voice; "I love you, Matt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending was kind of... lame, I know. But I still hoped you enjoyed? There will not be any more chapters. This is the last one. I know I said that in the first chapter too, but this really is the last one.  
><strong>

**Please review~! ;3**


End file.
